bindingofisaacfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Идеи фанатов/Предметы Rebirth
Душа Убийцы "You are a miserable prey!" Автор - Gospodin888 Тип предмета - Пассивный Эффект - За каждого врага в комнате +0.5 урона. Когда один враг умирает -0.5 урона и итоге когда комната будет зачищена или покинута урон нормализуется. Можно найти в - Сделка с сатаной (стоимость 2 сердца) __________________________________________________________________________________ Скользкое Мыло "Wow, it's slippery" Автор - Gospodin888 Тип предмета - Пассивный Эффект - +1.0 к скорости передвижения. Персонаж скользит при ходьбе, чем выше скорость передвижения тем сильнее он скользит.(при полете эффект скольжения блокируется) Можно найти в - Сокровищница, Босс комната. __________________________________________________________________________________ Мусорка "Full of useless trash" Автор - Gospodin888 Тип предмета - Активный Перезарядка - Одноразовый Эффект - Уничтожает 3 недавно подобранных пассивки. Можно найти в - Магазин (стоимость 15 монет) _______________________________________________________________________________ Пустой Шприц Автор - JariloSolnce Тип предмета : Активный Перезарядка : 4 Комнаты Эффект : Копирует Эффект Пилюли которая находится у вас, но этот эффект будет в 2 раза слабее. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Целый Лепесток Автор - JariloSolnce. Тип предметы : Пассивный Эффект : Персонаж неуязвим, вовремя выстрела персонаж становится уязвимым (после выстрела персонаж уязвим еще 3 секунды) и получает х2 урон. Как открыть : Убить 300 Голов Смерти. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Целое Зеркало. "I see you". Автор - JariloSolnce. Тип предмета : Пассивный. Эффект : Вы наносите урон врагам которые находятся у вас за спиной (урон равен урон слез поделить на 2) . Так же вы отражаете потоки Серы (если он попал вам в спину). _____________________________________________________________________________________ Разделение. Автор - JariloSolnce. Тип предмета : Активируемый. Перезарядка : 3 комнаты. Эффект : Разделяет Игрока на Мышцы (моделька Дубликата) и Кожу (у модели персонажа глаза и рот становятся черными). Игрок управляет только Мышцами а Кожа двигается зеркально ему. Мышцы могут стрелять и они получают урон. Кожа может летать и наносит урон при соприкосновении. Эффект длится одну комнату. Как открыть? - убить 100 дубликатов. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Синий камень удачи Автор - JariloSolce Тип предметы : Брелок Эффект : Повышает количество скрытых камней на 3 Открываются при: разрушении 30 скрытых камней ________________________________________________________________________ Оторванная голова Рыцаря ' Автор - JariloSolnce Тип предмета : Брелок Эффект : Снижает шанс появления всех видов рыцарей Открывается при : убийстве 100 рыцарей _____________________________________________________________________________________ Книга АДА Идея: Бинокль Надпись во время подбирания артефакта:АД Зарядка:такая же как и у головы Сатаны Открытие:прохождение Оно живое/Мамино сердце,комнату вызова ,Молчание,Мега Сатану,Айзека и ???/Сатану и Агнеца, в начале за Азазеля а потом за Лилит ,но при этом если 6 раз проиграть за Лилит всё надо делать заново.(Простите за маленький спрайт) Эффекты:даёт 3 чёрных сердца,телепортируют в комнату сделки с 3 предметами на выбор,открывает карту. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Идея: Moesteched_joe'' Книга желаний Активируемый предмет Перезарядка: 13 комнат При использовании даёт предмет на пьедистале (рандомный) (Открывается прохождением сундука за Айлена) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Идея'': Moesteched_joe'' Молитва Пассивный предмет Альтернатива книге желаний Каждые 15 комнат даёт предмет на пьедистале (рандомный) (Открывается прохождением сердца за Айлена с книгой желаний) Курсор Идея: Creocist На экране появляется курсор, управляемый на wasd. Персонаж следует за курсором (аналогичен артефакту "отмеченный", только не со слезами, а с самим персонажем). Скорость курсора на 0.30 больше скорости персонажа (при скорости персонажа 2.00 персонаж постоянно будет стоять на курсоре). Курсор наносит урон персонажа и накладывает эффект Страх на врагов. Курсор не может перемещаться над препятствиями и ямами (если нет полёта). Открыт изначально. ___________________________________________________________________________ D13 Идея'': Moesteched_joe'' Активируемый предмет Перезарядка: 6 комнат При использовании изменяет всех боссов в комнате. При использовании в комнате босса меняет его на босса этого уровня (не работает на маме, сердце, оно живое, Исааке, Сатане, ??? и ягнёнке (The Lamb)) Если же босс в обычной комнате то он меняется на случайного босса. Открывается при прохождение Айленом Сатаны. Уничтожитель ДНК (DNA Destructor) Идея'': Moesteched_joe'' Активный предмет При использовании меняет 1-2 контейнера сердец (в зависимости от урона) на +1 урон rightОткрывается прохождением испытания Death see you (смотрите в идеях испытаний) Белая свеча Идеи: kotyamatyotya Пассивный предмет. Вы начинаете накапливать выстрелы и стреляете как синяя свеча. + 2 к скорости снарядов. Время перезарядки зависит от показателя скорострельности. Снаряды самонаводятся. У персонажа на левом глазу белый воск. Разблокируется за прохождение Исааком Зазеркалья. Белый глаз тьмы Пассивный предмет.Дает Имуннитет к проклятьям, открывает всю карту. Все сделки с дьяволом стоят 1 сердце. У персонажа один глаз чёрный другой белый. Разблокируется за прохождение Каином Зазеркалья. Белая роза в крови Пассивный предмет. На уровнях Утробы и выше вы получаете только половину здоровья. + 1 к урон и здоровью. У персонажа в правом глазу растёт белая роза. Разбокируется за прохождение Магдаленой Зазеркалья. Белая мёртвая птичка Пассивный предмет. Урон + 2, - 2 дальности. Дает полет. У персонажа появляется клюв и птичьи крылья. Разблокируется за прохождение Евой Зазеркалья. Белая феска Пассивный предмет. Все харктеристики + 1 кроме урона. Персонаж надевает белую феску. Разблокируется за прохождение Иудой Зазеркалья. Белая повязка на голову Пассивный предмет. + 1 синее сердце, - 0.7 к скорострельности, + 1 к урону. Персонажа надевает повязку. Она закрывает правый глаз. Разблокируется за прохождение Самсоном Зазеркалья. Белая душа Пассивный предмет. + половинка белого сердца и 3 синих сердца. Видна супер секретная комната. Разблокируется за прохождение ??? Зазеркалья. Белая жизнь Пассивный предмет. После смерти вы возрождаетесь с одной половинкой белого сердца каждый этаж. После смерти кожа персонажа становится белой. Разблокируется за прохождение Лазарём Зазеркалья. Белые рога Пассивный предмет. - 0.5 скорострельность, + 2 урон, иногда можете выстрелить крестиком. У персонажа выростают рога. Разблокируется за прохождение Азазелем Зазеркалья. Белая неизвестность + 1 к случайному статусу. У персонажа в место глаз вопросы (?). Разблокируется за прохождение Эдемом Зазеркалья. '' Белая защита Если снаряд летит в ту сторону в которую вы повернуты то урон вы отражаете урон врагу обратно. У персонажа светится голова белым светом. ''Разблокируется за прохождение Потерянным Зазеркалья. '''Десертная аптечка Идея:Creocist. Даёт 1 синее сердце. Персонаж начинает стрелять таблетками по подобию головы хранителя. Также при попадании по врагу есть шанс в 2%, что появится пилюля. Является компонентом для превращения в Док-Ока (потом напишу в фан-превращениях). Примечания: если взять этот артефакт после "Докторской лицензии", то эффект последнего исчезает, а если до неё, то всё будет на месте (будет действовать эффект обоих артефактов). Может выпасть с босса Доктор Врач (тоже потом напишу в фан-боссах). Домашние деньги Идея: Andrej2001. Пассивный артефакт. Попадается в сокровищницах и изредка в золотых сундуках. При поднятии за персонажем начинает следовать Гдездь. Во всех магазинах цены повышаются на 25%, однако при убийстве любого врага с шансом 20% может выпасть монета. Также заменяет звуковые эффекты, после убийства босса вместо обычного трека звучит "ПРОЩЕ ПОЗВОНИТЬ, ЧЕМ У КОГО-ТО ЗАНИМАТЬ". не воспринимайте серьезно. но кто это сумеет запилить, тому респект. Ням-душа Идея: Praetorian Precluchensky Активируемый Артефакт. Перезарядка 5 комнат. Регенерация души/Soul regeneration. Артефакт типа Ням-сердце. При активации дает персонажу сердце души. Разблокируется если при игре за ???, подобрать Ням-сердце. Нахождение: можно найти в сокровищнице, так же если ??? подобрать Ням-сердце, оно превратиться в Ням-душу. Ням-тьма thumb|Новые Ням-сердца, по порядку: Ням-душа, Ням-тьмя, Ням-свет, Ням-камень. Идея Praetorian Precluchensky Активируемый Артефакт. Перезарядка 6 комнат. Регенерация тьмы/Dark regeneration. Артефакт типа Ням-сердце. При активации дает персонажу черное сердце. С шансом 30%, может дать темное сердце (мое). Разблокируется если при игре за Азазеля, подобрать Ням-сердце. Так же при игре за HUB'а 30% что Ням-сердце превратиться в Ням-тьму.Нахождение: можно найти в сокровищнице. Так же если Азазелем подобрать Ням-сердце и не иметь больше 2 контейнеров под здоровье, оно превратиться в Ням-тьму. Ням-свет Идея: Praetorian Precluchensky Активируемый Артефакт. Перезарядка 6 комнат. Регенерация света/Light regeneration. Артефакт типа Ням-сердце. При активации дает персонажу светлое сердце. С шансом 15%, может дать две половинки вечного сердца (т. е. 1 контейнер под здоровье). Разблокируется если подобрать Ням-сердце и пойти в Собор. Нахождение: можно найти в сокровищнице. Ням-камень Идея: Praetorian Precluchensky Активируемый Артефакт. Перезарядка 4 комнаты. Об это можно зубы сломать!/On it you can break your teeth! Артефакт типа Ням-сердце. При активации дает персонажу каменное сердце и исчезает. Если у вас уже есть каменное сердце восстанавливет 2 пункта и исчезает на следующем этаже. Разблокируется если вы будете иметь одновременно каменное сердце и Ням-сердце. Нахождение: можно найти в сокровищнице, так же с шансом 5% может выпасть из камня. Амулет демона Брелок который превращает всех попрошаек в демонических попрошаек. ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ если вы получили в начале бездомного друга то при взятии амулета он превращается в демонического друга если в начале амулет а потом друга то амулет пропадёт. Мёртвый бездельник Идея:99e99 Мёртвый бездельник (Dead Bum) - пассивный артефакт, спутник. Подбирает синие и чёрные сердца, даёт за них разные предметы (монеты, бомбы, ключи, красные сердца, таблетки, карты Таро). Может подбирать сердца, находящиеся в труднодоступных местах, например, в окружении камней. Является компонентом для превращения в Супер Бездельника. Открывается прохождением Режима Жадности за ??? Хирургический нож Идея от-Mihasans Хирургический нож(surgical knife)- Пассивный артефакт,активируется так:иногда когда мы стреляем,мы выстреливаем слезу и кровавый снаряд,оставляя под собой кровавую лужу.Когда мы получаем урон,то мы чаще оставляем лужу крови.Когда мы получаем еще урон,то мы чаще выстреливаем кровавыми снарядами и оставляем лужу под собой всегда,но с небольшим перерывом-3 сек. Можно открыть за Лазаря,убив After-Hush'а. Можно встретить в сокровищнице или магазине. Предметы за персонажа Конси (идея PILOT228) -Убить Маму: брелок *Совестный* Повышает шанс хорошего предмета в Ангельских комнатах. -Убить Сердце Мамы: брелок *Бессовестный* Повышает шанс хорошего предмета в Дьявольских сделках. -Убить Сатану: Осветлённый разум Тип: Пасивный Местонахождение: Сокровищницы, Ангельские комнаты Эфект предмета Ночник в ту сторону в которою стреляет персонаж. -Убить Айзека: Маленькая совесть Тип: Орбитал Местонахождение: Ангельская комната Действует как орбитал, если в него попадает вражеский выстрел он накладывает на врага эфект совести (враг стоит на месте не как не реагируя на персонажа) на некоторое время. -Убить Агнеца: Спокойствие Тип: Пасивный Местонахождение: Сокровищницы, Ангельская комната (ещё не придумал) -Убить ???: Папина фотография Тип: Пасивный Местонахождение: Комната Босса Повышает скорострельность до 4 и + 10 дальности. -Убить Мега Сатану: Книга скорби Заряд: 6 Тип: Активный Местонахождение: Библиотека, Ангельская комната Повышает скорострельность до 5 на одну комнату (если скорострельность и так 5 то повышает до 1). -Убить Сумасшествие: Совесть Тип: Пасивный Местонахождение: Ангельская комната При входе в комнату на некоторых монстров (боссы не считаются) наложится эффект совести до их смерти. Артефакты персонажа Тень Исаака # Тень митры повышает вероятность выпадения чёрных сердец на 60% 2. И повышает шанс комнаты дьявола на 10% Тень малыша стреляет бримстоуном и если в него прилетает кровь он делает вас бессмертными на 2 сек ________________________________________________ Предмет:Алые губки Тип:Пассивный предмет Эффект:Когда персонаж получает урон,то в комнате все монстры очаровываются.При этом они не могут нанести урон персонажу,а также все монстры будут наносить урон друг другу(даже Плаксы) в половину здоровья того монстра которого они атакуют. Примечание:эффект будет действовать на 1 комнату т.е. после выхода и этой комнаты в другую эффект не сохранится. Разблокировка:Пройти Мега Сатану с 11-ю пустыми контейнерами и 1 красным сердцем без получения урона. Автор:Error Negative.&13#; Открываемые Артефакты за Fiery Автор: Cat Play (Оригинального персонажа можете посмотреть на фан-персонажи) *Огненный Малыш (Fire Baby) "Good job" - открывается за убийство сердце мамы в слож. реж. Стреляет огненными слезами. Может подорвать врага. Имеет 3.50 урона *Огненный Шторм (Fire Storm) "FIRE!!!!" - Активный артефакт. Открывается за убийство Сатаны. Перезарядка - 2 комнаты. Запускает вокруг персонажа огни *Супер Огонь (Super Fire) "That's cool" - Открывается за убийство Исаака. Дает +2.56 к урону и может поджигать врагов. *Нож Огня (Fire Knife) "FIRE FIRE FIRE" - Открывается за прохождение "Комнаты Вызова". +7.98 к дальности, +1.87 к урону. Очень похож на нож, но отличи от ножа может взрывать и поджигать врагов. *Лапа мышки (Bear Paw) "Cute)))" - Открывается за убийство ???. Дает + 2 синих сердца, а так же увеличивает шанс на Ангельскую комнату. *Коготь (Claws) "Scary..." - Открывается за убийство Агнца - Дает -0.56 к скорости, - 2.99 к урону, -2.00 к удаче, -4 к скорости атаке, - 5.67 к дальности *Горячие Деньги (Hot Money) "Better, not to angry" - Открывается за прохождение "Greed Mode". При виде монстра атакует его, и накладывает ефект "Шок". Наносит 4.60 урона. *Голов Скелета (Skeleton Head) "??? Head" - Открывается за убийство "Молчания". Слезы будут проходить через врагов. Все скелеты будут на вашей стороне. *Малыш Скелет (Skeleton Baby) "Baby, i am you father" - Открывается за убийство Мега Сатаны. Имеет 3.90 урона *Малыш 666 (Baby 666) "Devil son" - Открывается за открытие всех значков на листе а слож. реж. Стреляет Серой в 4 стороны. Все Дьявольские сделки будут бесплатными, но ангельские сделки будут стоять сердца. *Книга Крови (Book of Blood) "Nice Blood" - Открывается за убийство Сумашествие. Активный артефакт. Перезарядка - 4 комнаты. Вы получаете один дьявольский артефакт на одну комнату. *Талос (Talos) "The Talos" - Открывается за прохождение "Greedier". +1.67 к скорости, игрок получает щит как от Holy Mantle. *Алмаз (Diamond) "Shine fire" - Открывается за прохождение "Механический режим". Слеза разбивают камни. +5.76 к урон *Голова Ключа (Key Head) "It's rain of key" - Открывается за убийство "Механизм". Активный предмет. Перезарядка - 2 комнаты. Дает 1-3 ключа *Бесконечное Пламя (Infinity Flame) "Soul..." - Открывается за убийство Ангела. Активный артефакт. Перезарядка - 3 комнаты. Дает 1-3 синих сердец. FIREbABY.png FireStorm.png Claw.png Key Head.png Infinity Flame.png Diamond.png Talos.png BOB.png Baby666.png BearPaw.png FireKnife.png SkeletonBaby.png Skeleton Head.png SuperFire.png Рунический Том Автор: Адский Еретик Тип: Активируемый Перезарядка: 4 комнаты Местонахождение: Сокровищница, (Супер) Секретная комната Описание: Вызывает спутника – рунного камешка, следующий за персонажем. Если в него попадёт снаряд врага, то спутник активирует эффект руны, к которой он принадлежит. После нанесения урона спутнрик исчезнет. При активации предмета заменяет активного спутника на другого, с другим эффектом руны. Каждый спутник выглядит по разному, что не заставит гадать над свойством нового спутника внимательного игрока. Не может вызвать пустую и чёрную руну. Катаракта Автор: Адский Еретик Тип: Пассивный Местонахождение: Сокровищница Описание: Даёт +1 к скорострельности. Увеличивается отталкивающий эффект слёз. При атаке есть шанс выстрелить светлой слезой, которая накладывает на монстра особый эффект - при смерти враг выпускает слёзы, наносящлие урон врагам, в 8 направлениях. Шанс выстреливания особой слезы зависит от параметра удачи. thumb|64x64px|''Предмет'' thumb|64x64px|''Внешниф вид'' Категория:Идеи Фанатов